narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sakuya Fujikami/@comment-35391058-20180424033129/@comment-31758149-20180424070737
Thank you so much for such a comment! It's nice to see that people are enjoying my character and like what I've written so far. Unfortunately, though, her story is not nearly completed (published wise). I've been working hard to finish this page, but it's just been hard finding the time to do so. I want everything to be the best that it can be. Her background is not nearly complete. I'm not trying to just brush off your suggestions, or anything like that, so I hope that I'm not giving you that impression, but I don't think that much of what you have suggested really ties with the plans I have for her. Sakuya has zero affiliation with Sunagakure. She was born in Uzushiogakure, prior to the village's destruction, and she and her father immigrated to Konoha following the event. I wouldn't say that their family was in dire need of financial support. Sakuya's father, Tsutsuji, made a fair living off of typically C and B-rank missions, that is until his untimely death on a mission to Amegakure. She was then left in the care of the Fujikami Clan's elders, and she was in good hands. Though she was given a tad unfair hand in life, she never had to worry about going hungry or not having a home to go to. As for any involvement in Sunagakure, as I said before, Sakuya has zero involvement with the village. She received her folding fans from her jōnin sensei, Ume Kimura. I've debated Ume's involvement with Sunagakure, as it is more plausible for a skilled tessenjutsu user to have come from there, but this is all still in the works. You have no idea how much I appreciate your words. It's so exciting to hear that someone thinks that my character is one of the most original, and it seriously warms my heart and puts a smile on my face like you wouldn't believe. Sakuya learned of Tsunade's techniques at a very young age. I've debated on just how she's learned of Tsunade, but it was prior to the Third Shinobi World War. I've thought of a few different means of her learning of Tsunade's prowess, including her tutelage, but Tsunade chose to leave the village following the Second Shinobi World War. She took Shizune as her apprentice and retired from any direct involvement in medicine or combat. She wouldn't have been around during the time that Sakuya was becoming a genin or even a chūnin. At best, Tsunade may have been around at the time that Sakuya was just a toddler, possibly at the start of her Shinobi Academy years, but I simply thought that this was unlikely for Tsunade's character. I make serious attempts at keeping canon characters as unchanged as possible. I've considered creating a spouse for Ume, someone who is extremely knowledgeable of medical-ninjutsu, and who is an adamant fan of Tsunade's skills. I thought of making this be where Sakuya learned of Tsunade's techniques and prowess, but I'm not entirely sure if this is the direction that I want to go. I'm glad that you believe that she does not need any major connection with canon characters, but I think that deep down, that's part of what she was made for. It's something that has deeply molded her character. I haven't specifically written any of her information down yet, but she has a lot of involvement with Obito, and later Kakashi. I personally don't think that there are enough realistic pairings with Obito. He's a very unloved character, although he is one of my favorites. I wanted to use Sakuya partially as a means to develop his character as well. As for the Fujikami clan, I don't think that there's much left for them, especially following the Fourth Shinobi World War. They are scattered all over the globe, and I don't think they would return to Uzushiogakure, even if it was rebuilt. Sakuya chooses to stay in Konohagakure with her family. Although, I really do like your idea! Overall, I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read Sakuya's information and provide constructive, positive and encouraging criticism. There's not enough of that in this community, and I'm happy to see that someone is taking the time to help people, rather than discourage them. Sakuya Fujikami, in short, is an unfinished character. There's lots more to her story that I need to work on and add, and maybe I will focus on that more so that it can be published more quickly. I think that because there is such a lack of information on her page, people are a little confused about who she is exactly, and what her story is. I, of course, know how things play out in my head, but it's hard for people to see up there! I want to thank you for such a comment. Although, some of what you included I don't think will have any involvement with Sakuya's story, a lot of what you mentioned made me think a little more in detail about what needs to be done and what changes need to be made. Thank you for that! Like I said, Sakuya still has a long way to go, and I hope that you're willing to stick around and see what changes are made to her, and if you'd like, I'd love to invite you to continue to read about her and offer your opinions and suggestions once she is finished. Again, I can't thank you enough for your kind words. It's amazing to see how highly you think of my character. Please, keep on spreading this positivity throughout this community! ♡